


When the violence cause silence

by EdyaCouky



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, not happy ending, zombie sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: Inspired by art made by @zumaon on TwitterHere the link : https://twitter.com/zumaon/status/1227518175740190727When the end of the word comes, the helpless and the good ones are the ones that die first.The helpless don’t know how to react facing a violence so unexpected and protect themselves from that.The good ones don’t know how to abandon the helpless.Jason knows that.So then this sort of zombie apocalypse happen, Jason hopes, prays, begs that Roy will be alright.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	When the violence cause silence

When the end of the word comes, the helpless and the good ones are the ones that die first.  
The helpless don’t know how to react facing a violence so unexpected and protect themselves from that.  
The good ones don’t know how to abandon the helpless.  
Jason knows that.  
So then this sort of zombie apocalypse happen, Jason hopes, prays, begs that Roy will be alright.  
He searches for him everywhere, he refuses the relative security of the Batcave then to the Justice Tower who is in space, to find Roy.

“I begging you Todd, Damian freaking Wayne Al Ghul really begs him, don’t stay there … Not you too …  
-Please, Demon Brat. You should know that nothing will happen to me. Zombie solidarity, right?  
-You’re stupid, Todd.”

Shit! Does the kid be crying?

“I need to know what happen to Roy. Jason said gentler. And you need some information about what happen down there anyway so you can save the world.  
-I don’t care about the world.  
-No matter what, Damian, you’re not alone, ok? You will be alright.  
-So you have to be.  
-Till next time, Damian.  
-See you soon, Todd.”

Like every time he finishes a conversation with anyone out there, Jason feels some hope for the end of the day. Like every time he finishes a conversation with any member of his family still alive, he can’t help but think about the one that they already lost, and how he should be him instead of them.  
One day when he doesn’t look for Roy but for some food and medical aid, he finds him.  
Roy isn’t Roy anymore.  
Like all the person touches by that sickness, this virus or whatever it is, all Roy’s veins are exposed, his skin is as gray as dust, something in his eyes are so vicious, so cold-blooded.  
Nothing like the Roy who used to hold him after a nightmare, to joke with him, to make love to him and promise him a bright future despite their dreadful past.  
But it is Roy. The way he runs his hand through his hairs, how he puts more weight on one of his legs then he sees Jason, and his smile … this is Roy’s smile even if his eyes are less loving.

“Jaybird.” Roy sort of calls him with his voice more husky and walks towards him like there is nothing wrong

No one know yet what these things are and why they act that way. But Jason is on Earth long enough to know that they have enough memory about what they were without any feeling they could have.  
As Roy comes closer, Jason remembers that mother persuaded by her little daughter sort of to open the door only to be killed by her, that husband who accept to believe that his wife sort of was still the same. And that just two examples of a thousand of what Jason was the witness.  
So Jason know that no matter how he languishes to hug Roy, to kiss him and promise him that they will be ok now, this Roy want only to kill him.  
But Jason was killed the first time because he trusted his biological mother that he knew just for a few days, so, is it so unbelievable that he searches for his Roy on his unsympathetic green eyes so long that he doesn’t aim in time to shoot Roy in his head?  
They finish by fight on the ground, using their fist, their feet. Two or three times Roy sort of take advantage and try to strangle him, but every time Jason succeed to free himself.  
Everything is so blurry. Jason doesn’t know how many times he slaps Roy sort of’s head on the ground and when it was enough so Roy sort stop to move.  
Breathlessly, Jason sits down next to the Roy sort of’s inert body and cries. How did he succeed once again to be alive when the last reason he had to fight is gone?  
He doesn’t feel the right to come back for his remaining family. He doesn’t feel the right to being somewhere safe.  
And now on Earth, he just kills Roy.  
Fighting his stiff body, Jason crawls to his gun.  
That’s enough.  
He takes it in his hand when he hears something.  
He stays still, silent.  
A grunt.  
Unable to believe it, he turns to face Roy sort of again.  
A grunt.  
He doesn’t dream. This Roy isn’t dead yet.  
Jason should shoot him right now then kill himself. That’s the only solution.  
Jason knows that.  
So what happen next is just the proof that he is a desperate crazy man.  
He takes Roy sort of with him back to his safe house and put him in the cell he made.  
What is remained of the survivor in space, asked him some time ago to try catch one of this zombies so they can try to do an antidote.  
If an antidote can be make, no one else than Roy deserve it.

“I have one of them. He informs Diana and Cass. What do you need for the antidote?”

The two women are surprised one moment then come back to business.  
Diana list everything that Jason need to do, the scan, the blood test. For the moment they don’t need him to dissect it.  
Jason would have refuse until he will have found another subject.

“How are your research of Roy?” Diana asks him gently

Jason doesn’t know how to answer. He can’t explain why, he doesn’t want them to know what happen to Roy.  
But Cass always knew how to read people.

“It’s him. The one you catch.  
-Oh, Jason. I’m so …  
-No! I don’t want any excuse! You are the heroes, aren’t you? You will find an antidote.”

Diana and Cass say nothing. They don’t want make false promise.

“Take care of you.”

Taking the sample and making the scan are more difficult that Jason think it would be.  
Not that Roy sort of is challenging patient or prisoner. Once he realized he was captured, Roy sort of has only gently smile and affectionate words for Jason. So far away for the bratty sick person Roy was used to be. Jason isn’t a fool, he realizes that Roy sort of see his affection for Roy as a weakness and use it.  
Weeks come and go.  
No one want to answer him about how the antidote progress.  
Inflicting himself one torture no one else would have dare impose to him, Jason start to sleep next to the cell.  
This voice isn’t really like Roy’s was but it’s close enough, and despite not meaning that he said, that’s exactly what Jason want to hear.

“Good morning Jaybird. What a handsome hair morning you have.”

“Jeez Jaybird, your cooking smell amazing as always!”

“I had an idea for an invention. No! Don’t roll your eyes, listen to me.”

“It’s good to finally seeing you smile, Jaybird.”

“I love you Jaybird.”

“You should take better care of yourself.”

“Good night Jaybird.”

Again and again. Each day during so many weeks.  
What scare Jason the most with his situation is that sometimes he forgets that he knows.  
Sometimes he really laughs at what Roy sort if say, really want him to be on his arms, and feel like it is them against the word again.  
But true is ruthless.

“There isn’t any antidote. Damian say to him finally broke the silence  
-What? How …?”

Damian share his screen so Jason can comprehend what happen to the person infected.

“This isn’t a virus or anything that can be cured. This is an invasion. Aliens put themselves in people, destroy their biology, their heart, their brain, to replace it by their. Once a person is infected, we only have one minute to pull them then it’s too late.  
-You lie.  
-All the sample and scan we have prove it. The Green Lantern know this species and give us a substance that can kill them. It may have consequence on our biology so you have to evacuate.”

Jason can’t believe it.  
So it’s over.  
The world would be saved. But the sick are dead.

“Todd…  
-When I will be evacuated?”

Damian seems relieved to hear him say that.

“Tomorrow morning. At 9 a.m.  
-Ok.  
-Todd, it won’t be disagreeable to see you again.  
-Yeah, kiddo, I’m sure of it.”

Damian and Jason are ready to finish the communication when Stephanie and Cass enter.

“Damian what did you do?  
-I told him the true so he can evacuate!  
-We were agreed that Diana will tell him.  
-You take too long!”

Cass ignore Stephanie and Damian’s argument and focus on Jason.  
Tears in her eyes, she gently put her hand on the screen like she caresses Jason’s hair.

“Please, don’t.  
-Till next time guys. Love you.” Jason say and turns off the communication

He turns off all his machines and stay alone to cry.  
He knows what he has to do, he’s just hoping he will have enough strength.

“Hey Jaybird. Always a pleasure to see you.”

Jason surprised him by opening the door of the cell. For the first time since he wakes up Roy sort of doesn’t know how to react.  
They face each other for a long time without a word. Neither of them could have anticipates what they will do next.  
They kiss like there isn’t any future, and there are none.  
They bite, they scratch.  
Their clothes are torn apart.  
They don’t even try to make it to Jason’s camp bed.  
They are against each other on the ground. Again.  
They don’t make love. This is so bestial, desperate, and brutal. Jason is hurt, Roy sort of isn’t patient enough to make sure Jason feel only pleasure.  
Jason can’t help but cry for himself. For what he forces himself to imagine. If he closes his eyes enough, if he forgets veins relief on Roy sort of’s body, this can be is Roy just too horny to be as loving as he can be.  
But each thrust destroy the little illusion he can have, because it’s nothing to do with the real last time between Jason and Roy.  
The way they were taking time, kissing with reverence the skin of the other, how they mischievously bite a little harder. How they were saying without a word goodbye, persuaded that they will be apart just for some weeks at worst.  
Jason doesn’t know how long it takes for them to finish, to be breathless and shaky.  
But they have finish.

“I love you Jaybird.  
-I love you too, Roy”

As the same moment Roy sort of bites Jason’s neck with enough force to pull out half of it, Jason shoots Roy sort of in his head.  
Then everything is just silence.


End file.
